


Sabretooth's Bad Day Shared

by Whipblade (Serrated)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrated/pseuds/Whipblade
Summary: 9-11 as it unfolds to Sabertooth.
Kudos: 1





	Sabretooth's Bad Day Shared

*Sabretooth's Bad Day Shared*

Ya I sit here. I sit here in front of the TV.  
All around me glued to their seats are the few that I work with.  
So their a little different, so am I.  
Ya, so were not all American, it doesn't matter.  
German, Canadian, American, British.  
We sit and wait.  
I just got in here myself, covered in dust. I seen it hit, I seen it hit again, and I ran.  
ME! I ran! I never run, and today I did. With my tail between my legs, pain and tears in my eyes. 

When I got here, they were already in shock, but not as much as me.  
I was there. And I don't think they've seen me come in.  
Nothing I coulda' done woulda helped. Not a thing. I woulda helped too, ya I woulda. Don't look at me like that.  
I was too scared too. I ran n' ran. 

"Raven, give me that bottle o' whiskey." I say, my voice shaky and low. Not threaten' like normal. But today isn't a normal day. 

She hands the bottle to me without a sound. I can smell her tears.  
I can taste mine. 

This shouldn't be happen' ya know? It can't be. But it is..., and we're alive. But they ain't. Not the ones On TV, laying under them ash covered sheets. 

Wonder why Magneto never thought of this first..., Oh ya. He didn't want to KILL everyone, he wanted to scare and make them understand...., 

I down the whole bottle in two gulps. 

Some one tell me this is a bad Canadian movie, or the new Spider man movie. 

What a day, I don't wanna know what tomorrow brings.  
God, Erik was right.  
This is war. 

Wonder if the Runt was in that area..., hope not. Eessh, dunt let this be real. Just don't. 

WhipBlade 2001  
On the Twin Towers, September 11th. 2001.

In Memory for all the many men, woman and children, whoms innocent, loving lives taken away in four senseless, horrible acts of terror. 

GOD BLESS AMERICA 

W~B 

We Will Prevail. We WILL rebuild, and we will Salvage and pray. We Will Prevail


End file.
